My Little Toy Soldiers
by Nirianne
Summary: AU-ish. It was young Sam Witwicky's sixth birthday. Excited, the birthday boy has no idea what his parents got him. Ron and Judy thought they outdid themselves this year, oh, how they were right and slightly wrong. R&R!
1. Birthday

**A/N:** _*Dodges incoming bricks*_ Enough said. Just a note: completely different from what you guys know, hehe. This universe will be AU-ish xD

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything.

**Summary: **AU-ish. It was young Sam Witwicky's sixth birthday. Excited, the birthday boy has no idea what his parents got him. Ron and Judy thought they outdid themselves this year, oh, how they were right and slightly wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Little Boy, Sam**

Sam Witwicky was a five year old boy waiting for the sun to rise and the day to begin. Today was a special day; today was his sixth birthday! The alarm rang and the boy jumped out of bed, ignoring the scattered toys on the floor; he had to get downstairs! Running downstairs as fast as his little feet took him, Sam reached the dining room where his father, Ron, sat with a newspaper in hand. His mother, Judy, stood with her back turned flipping pancakes.

"Ma, Pa, I'm ready!" Sam exclaimed, "Look at me! I'm a big boy now!"

"That's nice dear," Replied Judy with her back still turned, "Take a seat, breakfast will be ready soon."

"Okay!"

Judy served hot pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream and syrup glazed pancakes. Hot chocolate to his left and toast to his right. Ron placed down his paper for a moment watching his son eat in delight. Lifting the paper back up, he hid his smile. Sam continued to gorge down his breakfast ignoring the fact syrup dripped onto his pajamas. Once done, he thanked his mother and rushed upstairs to get ready for the first day of school.

Judy smiled happily with her husband. She was proud her boy was growing up fast. _Growing so fast_, she thought. It was before she spoke, Ron excused himself from the dining room and walked into the living room. She was going through her small emotional phases again. It was something he didn't want to hear.

_I heard her whining all night. Even two pillows are unable to keep out her screeching whines._

Quarter to eight, Sam rushed down with his backpack. Entering the kitchen, he picked up his lunchbox and walked to the mirror. He smiled at himself and announced proudly, "I'm a big boy now!" Adjusting his hair slightly, he rushed out of the room and outside the house where his father waited. Opening the passenger's door, he hopped in, strapped on the seatbelt and off to school he went! Judy waved from the front porch watching her husband drive into the distance. They were out of sight within seconds. She sighed and returned into the house. Today was no small feat; Judy had to bake the birthday cake and decorate it plus decorate the house. Goodness!

Arriving at the new school, Sam opened the door and stared at the behemoth structure.

"Wow, it's huge!"

"Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"It's the one next to it."

Sam's eyes moved to the left and saw the structure next to Lincoln High School. It was a small, one story structure with a playground and a sandbox. On the walls it wrote "Lincoln Kindergarten". "Am I going in there?" Sam pointed.

"That's right, well, let's go."

Entering the school, Sam's eyes travelled around the walls with murals and pasted paper on the walls. As his father went and talked to the teacher, Sam wondered off into one of the classrooms. The walls had paper stuck onto them with names of the children attending school. One name came up in particular: Mikaela. Not knowing who this Mikaela was Sam's fingertips scanned the walls for more names. Other names popped up: Miles. It wrote beneath his name: **I AM MILES, THE GREAT!** Sam giggled. With a mental note, he needed to find out more about this 'Miles' character. Before moving on, he heard his father call his name. Sam ran out of the door and right into his father's arms.

"Well son, I guess you're on your own now." Ron said messing up Sam's hair. "Be a good boy, you hear me?"

"Promise!"

"That's my boy. Now be good and have fun."

Class started ten minutes later. Sam rushed into class, taking a spot right in front of class and sat with a huge grin on his face. Other students arrived including this Miles character. How did he know? He wore a badge that said 'Miles'. Followed behind Miles was a girl named Mikaela. _Oh, so that's Mikaela. Wow, she's pretty…_ Sam thought to himself. Behind Mikaela was his huge, tough-looking kid. His name was Trent. The large boy sat beside Mikaela who shown no interest in talking with the boy. She rolled her eyes and diverted her attention by picking up crayons.

The teacher entered with a warm smile on her face. She looked around and saw bright happy faces especially from the boy who sat right in front of her with the widest smile, "Well, welcome to first day of school, children. I'll be your teacher, Ms. Heather."

All the children in the class greeted their new teacher.

Ms. Heather clapped her hands together. "Well now! Today we have a new classmate!" Looking at Sam she smiled, "Sam, dear, will you come and introduce yourself to the rest of the class?"

"Yeah!" Sam darted out of his seat and spun around, facing the class. Brightly he announced, "Hi! My name is Sam Wee… Weet…Wit… Wit…weekee?"

"Witwicky," Ms. Heather added.

"Oh! My name is Sam Witwicky! Let's be friends!"

Sam came home from school that day with a pile of papers in his hands. He wrote down _everything_ Ms. Heather said or told him to do. During coloring sessions, he colored the entire page: the grass was green, the sky was orange and red and the people were purple and the butterfly blue; he enjoyed himself. His mother waited for him the living room and gave him a big, _tight_ hug. Sam showed her the drawings he did in class followed by an introduction of every kid in the class. Judy nodded, trying to catch up with her son's quick ranting. Sam talked for another fifteen minutes. His eyes grew heavy followed by a yawn.

Judy smiled; she pulled in her son into her arms, watching her little boy fall asleep. The pictures dropped onto the floor, illuminated by the afternoon sun. Judy hummed a lullaby to Sam and watched the clock's long arm reach twelve. It was three in the afternoon. Ron should be arriving soon with Sam's gift. They were going to outdo themselves this year, she thought with a smile on her face. With that worry gone, she closed her eyes and she too, fell asleep.


	2. It Comes With Pretty Colors

**A/N:** I've finally breathed life into this story again after many years! Thank you again for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I'm sorry I left you all wondering the possibilities of the next chapter. I've edited chapter 1 and 2 for your convenience correcting typos and grammatical errors (which will be present knowing me…) I'll try my best to update this as quickly as often! Finally I'm inspired to write something that isn't dark and morbid like _When the World Ended_. Don't get me wrong; that story will get updates too xD;; And sorry if the story sounds slightly sketchy… it's difficult to pick up where you left off after X years xDDD;; You are allowed to shoot meeeeeeeeee!

Anyway, on with the story! Leave me your impressions and thoughts, ya? ;)

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything.

**Summary: **AU-ish. It was young Sam Witwicky's sixth birthday. Excited, the birthday boy has no idea what his parents got him. Ron and Judy thought they outdid themselves this year, oh, how they were right and slightly wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 2: It Comes With Pretty Colors**

Gripping tightly onto the shopping cart, Ron browsed through the toys section debating what to get for Sam. Each year it became a rule: Judy and himself would try to outdo themselves selecting the _perfect_ gift for their growing child. So, what was good for Sam? Sam was six! Toys could only last so long. Playing with toys was great, he kept arguing with himself; Sam had a vivid imagination to begin with. Cardboard boxes turned into forts, ships and his favorite, a car. He always said he wanted a car when he grew up just like daddy. Ron smiled. It was not only cardboard boxes which amused the little boy but was something he deeply treasured! Whenever Sam had his crayons out, he drew his family, the house, a dog and a red car; this was his life. This was his perfect little life.

Snapping out of his daydream, Ron continued down the aisle and turned right. Naturally when Sam came of age, he would inherit the Witwicky's family heirloom: the glasses of Archibald Witwicky; the man who discovered a massive iceman hidden beneath layers of snow and ice during his adventures in the Arctic Circle. Much history was behind those glasses with the exception of the mental asylum part (which should be kept behind closed doors).

The toy store could aid Ron for so long searching for the _perfect_ gift. The toy store did give Ron something to think about: his flat wallet. With shopping bags filled to the brim with toys, Ron staggered, zigzagging through the packed parking lot, balancing the bags on his arms. Unlocking the car and tossing in the shopping bags, Ron felt, as if instinct, something was missing. Tired eyes scanned the toy store he emerged from; where was the next place he should go? Blinking, his eyes caught the sight of a small rectangular store, hidden behind the large toy store. How did he not see that? Curiosity got the better of Ron, be-lining to the store. Arriving, he expressed a frown reading a 'Closed' sign hanging on the door. Cupping his hands around his eyes, Ron peered inside taking notice of the items cloaked in layers of dust.

"What a mess," Ron said aloud. "Well, that was a waste of time. Better get home before Judy gives me the boot."

The sudden sounds of the garbage bin startled Ron. Spinning around, he saw a black cat darting out of the toppled metallic bin.

"Blasted cat!" Ron cursed, pressing a hand over his rapidly beating heart. "Could have given me a heart attack… Huh? What's that?"

Ron squinted his eyes, focusing on the scattered debris. Marching toward it, he pulled out a white handkerchief and pinched his nose; picking up pieces of garbage, Ron tossed away flattened cardboard boxes, apple cores, candy wrappers along with other nasty things. Beneath all of it were five boxes all in pretty colors: red and blue, yellow, black, silver and a light green-yellow. Wiping away gunk off them, Ron was literally taken by surprise.

"Well, this is something you don't see every day; thrown away toys. I wonder what's it doing in here? They look new." Ron flipped one of the boxes, "Hmm, doesn't seem to have the maker's mark or anything."

Wiping away each box, the five boxes gave Ron an idea.

"You know what, this isn't so bad." Looking left and right, he made sure stray eyes weren't on him. The last thing he needed was a security guard chasing him around the parking lot and accusing him of being a dumpster diving.

Picking up the boxes, Ron made his way back to the car for a long drive home. Sam was going to be blown away the moment he saw this! Smiling, Ron reversed and took off to the busy streets mentally patting himself on the back. Ron happily turned on the radio and tapped his foot to the beats. This was going to be one of the best moments caught on video! Just you wait!


End file.
